roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Force
The Speed Force is a vaguely-explored inter-dimensional source of chronological dark matter energy from which a particular variant of meta-humans, known as Speedsters, derive their powers. History Prior to the events of the Second World War, Jay Garrick gained a connection to the Speed Force in a freak lab accident at Lampert Laboratories. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. Having been discovered by the authorities, Jay was captured and taken in by the United States Armed Forces. They trained him to master his new abilities, and he became a key player for the United States of America and contributed greatly during the final years of the Second World War. After the Second World War ended, Jay Garrick decided to continue his exploits with the United States Armed Forces. However, on October 11, 1968, Garrick was confirmed missing in action after he supposedly vanished in what was described as an explosion of light. In reality, Garrick had become imprisoned within the Speed Force itself and eventually he was forgotten to all. Following his disappearance, speedsters became somewhat a myth to the public as there was no proof that they ever existed, and it would be roughly 50 years until another speedster would appear. However in 2007, Nora Allen was murdered by Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, but was only a blur to the Allen family due to Thawne running at super speed. Due to the lack of evidence Henry Allen was accused of the murder, despite Barry Allen protesting his innocence, and was subsequently arrested and imprisoned for life in Iron Heights Penitentiary, leaving the boy that would some day become the Flash without his parents. Having learned from Darryl Frye that the search for evidence would inevitably lead to the truth, Barry became obsessed with forensic science. Fuelled by his determination to personally prove his father's innocence, Barry dedicated his time to studying criminal justice and forensics at Central City University, eventually landing a job as a CSI at the Central City Police Department. On February 11, 2019, as a torrential thunderstorm ravaged Central City, Barry, who was still distraught over his father's request to stop visiting him in prison, angrily tore his lab apart. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through his lab's window, and struck him, causing him to drop the chemical vials he was carrying, and douse himself. As a result, Barry gained a connection to the Speed Force. After a four month long comatose period, Barry woke up on June 15, 2019, and discovered his superhuman abilities. The example set by his adoptive father Darryl and the Metropolis-based hero Superman induced Barry to openly use his powers and come out into the light of Central City. He decided to take on a symbol for himself and fight for justice. Becoming the vigilante superhero known as the Flash, Barry was recongnised as a beacon of hope in Central City. In the 25th Century, a young Eobard Thawne had lost his parents after they were killed in a tragic accident. In his loneliness, he became obsessed with the heroes of the 21st Century, specifically the heroic speedster they called the Flash. Thawne went on to become a physicist and then dedicated his life studying the Flash, whom he idolised, and researching the Speed Force. Replicating the same accident that gave Barry Allen his powers, Thawne gained the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. After this, he travelled to the 21st Century to meet his idol. During his time in the 21st Century, Eobard Thawne discovered that he was destined to become the Flash's greatest foe and archnemesis. Angered by this knowledge, he created his own Speed Force which made him immune to timeline changes, as well as able to avoid detection by other Speedsters, becoming the Reverse-Flash. Eobard strives to make Barry Allen's life a living hell. One of his greater schemes include the successful murder of Nora Allen, Barry's mother, in 2007. Physical Manifestations Lightning Colouration When accessing the Speed Force, speedsters can generate electricity from their bodies, most noticeably trailing their bodies as they run. The colour of the lightning that is generated normally is indicative of the specific type of connection that a speedster has achieved with the Speed Force. * Yellow: Yellow lightning represents a pure or natural connection to the Speed Force. At the same time, as speedsters continue to develop their powers, such as Jay Garrick and Barry Allen, they eventually begin to exhibit a more orange coloring. * Red: Red lightning is typically the result of a speedster having a connection to the Negative Speed Force, which Eobard Thawne created at some point after recreating the Flash's powers. Eye Transformation Users of the Speed Force, sometimes by tapping into their power, can cause their eyes to transform in some way. Inside the Speed Force Dimension When trapped inside of the Speed Force, the body of the speedster will appear in a vortex of electrical energy, while the speedster will be inside a dream world similar to where they are from on Earth, albeit without people. The sentient will of the Speed Force can choose to manifest itself to a speedster as someone in their life and speak to them. The only known way to leave the realm is through a portal made from the outside. While it is unknown if the Speed Force can make a portal for the speedster to travel through, it most likely can. Protecting the Timeline The Speed Force is what protects time itself as well as giving speedsters their powers. Time Wraiths As the Speed Force has sentience, it also has enforcers whose mission is to keep time traveling speedsters in check, the Time Wraiths are interdimensional, corpse-like beings that automatically hunt speedsters that are a threat to the timeline by moving through time, it is believed that only speedsters who are reckless and without forethought of how their presence in established events could damage the timeline will be hunted down, while more careful ones will not be. They are not always able to find their target immediately but will never stop until they succeed. These creatures are capable of effortlessly following a speedster through time and possibly through other dimensions. They are able to match most speedsters in speed or by taking it from them and quickly overpower them. Most prominently, they are able to drain a target of life through physical contact and age them to death. It can also drag them through dimensions, though what exactly happens to this particular victim is unknown. Powers and Abilities The Speed Force enhances all movement, momentum, and force exerting capabilities of its user, down to a microscopic level, as well as giving the user conscious control over it. This enhances overall acceleration, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and reaction time to inhuman levels. In addition, the body becomes conditioned beyond human potential, allowing them to handle extreme physical exertion and performance, which is also enhanced. Users of the Speed Force have demonstrated the following abilities: * Accelerated Healing Factor: All chemical, cellular, and neural processes, as well as brain activity, are far faster than normal, which enhances the speed and efficiency of physical healing and metabolism to inhuman levels. This causes users to be able to be completely healed from non-lethal injuries as severe as broken bones, burns, and even paralysis, in a matter of hours or days without any linger effects, therapy, or treatment, unless the injuries are immediately lethal. Users are also more resilient to physical impacts and collisions, giving them immunity to being stunned, dazed, unbalanced or staggered by great forces, especially while moving at super speed. * Aerokinesis: A user using super speed while moving their entire body, or part of it in a repetitive motion, such as back and forth, spinning, or otherwise circular motions, can manipulate air flows and currents and therefore generate powerful winds and manipulating them with there repeated motions. These motions can also be achieved by the user moving or running back and forth or in a circle. The user can, therefore, create intense whirlwinds, cyclones, tornadoes, vortexes, and vacuums of air with these motions, or propel themselves through the air. This can allow the user to disperse the physical force from oncoming targets or propel them away. * Intangibility: Since these enhanced movements and acceleration capabilities affected the user microscopically, it allowed the user to manipulate the movement and acceleration of their cells, and even their molecules, allowing them to shake and vibrate their bodies or parts of it by willing their cells to do so. These vibrations can enhance physical force produced by physical contact and distort the user's image to the point where the user becomes a vibrating blur of motion, even when they are not using their speed. * Electrokinesis: Connection to the Speed Force causes Speedsters' bodies to generate electricity, which they can learn to manipulate. It generally acts as a bolster, amplifying their running speed too much higher levels. By running within a circular motion with enough intensity, they are able to envelop their arms in electricity, that they can then throw at a target, though other speedsters may be able to solidify it through touch, and throw it back. Also, by focusing friction of a specific part of their body, such as their hands, they can generate a strong static shock that is powerful enough to restart a person's heart. The great amounts of electricity generated from the body have been demonstrated to be able to cause nearby electronics to glitch and fluctuate. This Speed Force lightning has been shown to vary in colour between the differing speedsters seen so far. Speedsters' electrical generation seems to have a connection to how they can alter the colour of their eyes. ** Speed Force Aura:' '''Users of the Speed Force can build up a protective aura over time. This ability allows speedsters to withstand large amounts of gravimetric force and protects the environment from the harm caused by high speed travel. ** '''Speed Force Sharing': Certain users can share their powers with other people by physical contact. In one instance, a speedster was able to share a spark of the Speed Force to stabilize the condition of someone who was hit by a wave of energy from a controlled particle accelerator explosion and suffering from the same initial side effects that a speedster usually goes through once went through when they first get their powers. Extremely powerful and advanced users can also use this ability to let non-speedsters converse with them in "Flashtime" and also temporarily give someone Speed Force abilities but not for long as non-speedsters can't survive long at that speed. ** Electricity Absorption: Speedsters can charge themselves with electricity from nearby electrical sources, essentially draining them giving them an extra boost when running or throwing lightning. * Accelerated Perception: The increase in speed and activity within bodily systems can enhance the user's physical performance to a great extent, as well as increasing these systems overall reaction speed, resulting in adrenaline, dopamine, and other endorphins to be produced quicker and the user being able to think, read, scan and comprehend concepts and ideas, and retain all said information in seconds while their powers are in use. Therefore, the user's mental speed and efficiency, as well as physical, is also enhanced to inhuman levels. They can see the world moving in slow motion, while others can only see them as a vibrating blur of motion. ** Enhanced Memorising: It has been stated and demonstrated multiple times that speedsters' accelerated perception highly enhances their ability to memorise, to the point they can recall each of their memories, at exceptional accuracy, without any difficulty. * Superhuman Senses: Connection to the Speed Force enhances the user's senses, allowing them to see and hear perfectly normal when moving at superhuman speeds, even at or above the speed of sound, where sound would normally not be heard. * Superhuman Momentum: Users of the Speed Force have an inhuman motion and momentum capabilities, allowing them to generate and channel extreme amounts of kinetic energy, friction, inertia, and other applied and contact forces. This enhanced movement and physical force allow a user to be able to increase the power of physical impacts and collisions and generate the force to simulate superhuman strength by charging their attacks with extreme amounts of physical force. ** Geokinesis:' '''Speedsters that exert great amounts of force are able to induce extreme amounts of jolt and friction, either by intensely running past the speed of sound or touching an object while vibrating. * '''Superhuman Strength': Connection to the Speed Force heightens the user's strength to various levels, enough to exert superhuman force without using super speed. Some users possess strength around peak human levels, while other users possess strength at a near-superhuman level. * Superhuman Durabilty: Connection to the Speed Force also grants the user superhuman durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience to inhuman levels, allowing most speedsters to develop inhuman resistance to lack of breathable air, exposure to toxins or sedatives, and impact with physical forces that would easily crush or kill normal humans. Users of the Speed Force can withstand great amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. Notably, many speedsters are shown to survive being sent flying across city blocks, blasted with energy, falls from buildings and other great heights, and attacks from beings with enhanced strength with little need for recovery. * Superhuman Agility: Connection to the Speed Force also grants the user inhuman agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity, which allows the user to not be tripped by great forces, especially as they move at super speed. Users can also use this to perform feats such as run on vertical surfaces, as well as running and jumping along falling debris. * Superhuman Reflexes: Users of the Speed Force possess reflexes that are also enhanced to inhuman levels, whether they are moving at super speed or not. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as bullets. * Superhuman Stamina: Users of the Speed Force possess stamina that enhanced to inhuman levels. They are able to withstand the stresses of moving at superhuman speeds, without tiring or becoming weak. * Superhuman Speed: Primarily, the Speed Force gives users the ability to move at inhuman speeds. This ability allows the user's overall speed to rival the fastest vehicles at low levels, while advanced levels allow the user to break the sound barrier and moving at supersonic speeds. ** Speed Mirages: Skilled users have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage-like projection of themselves and appear to be in two or more places at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of themselves. These projections become less realistic looking when the user is creating more than one. ** Time Travel: Advanced users can create a hole in the fabric of space-time and travel through time. Upon doing so, they can enter the timeline independent from themselves, or "merge" with their temporal counterpart to be reinserted with that timeline. When performing the later, should any changes happen to the timeline, the speedster will retain all memories of the previous timeline in addition to the new one, even able to differentiate between the two. This ability is also the most dangerous, as altering the events of the past in the slightest could distort the user's present and future, usually with devastating results. Adept users of the Speed Force can also detect when a speedster is time travelling and can pull the speedster from the Speed Force. This fact led Eobard Thawne into creating the Negative Speed Force so he could time travel undetected by his arch nemesis, the Flash. *** Temporal Dilution: By generating enough energy, extremely powerful and advanced users can slow down time relative to them to a complete standstill (dubbed Flashtime). However, doing this for prolonged periods of time is very strenuous as the longer they keep this up, the more time will gradually return to its natural flow while the users will simultaneously grow increasingly exhausted. *** Time Remnants: The most skilled of users could shift back in time momentarily to manifest a "clone" that, unlike a speed mirage, is as alive and independently thinking as they are. They do not always share the user's current personality as the further back they go, the less like their current self the time remnant becomes. *** Time Travel Awareness: Some users of the Speed Force are able to sense when other speedsters travel through time. Because of this, in the future, Eobard Thawne created the Negative Speed Force so that Barry Allen would be unable to sense him traveling through time. * Interdimensional Travel: Like time travel, advanced users can create a hole in the fabric of space-time to create portals between dimensions. Weaknesses Speedsters may show one or more weaknesses despite their connection to the Speed Force. Whether this hints towards inherent limitations of the Speed Force itself or just to limitations of its users' control over their connection to it, is not known for certain, but the latter seems more likely. * Cold Temperatures: Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, speedsters are vulnerable to extremely cold temperatures. It will also temporarily stunt their healing capacities. * Connection Severance: The essence of a speedster's powers is their connection to the Speed Force. Regardless of how strong that connection is and how much power they can draw, so long as they are connected to the speed force, they can utilize their speedster abilities. If that connection is somehow cut off or severed, either temporarily by the speedster being in a place that dampens the connection to almost nothing, or permanently by some external force (such as operating in "Flashtime" for too long), they will cease to be speedsters and lose their powers. * Electricity Absorption: Speedsters' unique biology causes their bodies to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges their molecular structure and allows them to accelerate their movement. Should a speedster be drained of this electrical energy, they will lose their power. However, the Speed Force is genetically coded to their DNA, meaning they are incapable of losing their potential for enhanced speed. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, all of their powers will be suppressed, including their superhuman healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, speedsters must electrify themselves to a great extent in order to jump-start their powers once more. * Gravity: While deprived of gravity, a speedster's lack of weight prevents them from accessing their speed. * Hyper-Metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, speedsters burn calories much faster than normal people. This requires them to consume large amounts of nutrients (about 10,000 calories from a single day of exertion) to maintain peak physical performance. Continued usage of their speed while deprived of a sufficient quantity of nutrience will render them disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of their accelerated healing, they are unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as their body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect them for a few seconds before completely wearing off. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Because their abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy built up by speedsters will leave them in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if they can build back up enough kinetic energy within themselves, the effect can be instantly negated. * Negative Tachyons: If a speedster has negative tachyons in their system, it slows them down and they are unable to access the Speed Force. * Nuclear Explosion: According to Eobard Thawne, if a nuclear bomb was allowed to detonate in the Speed Force, it could potentially destroy that dimension completely. Should that happen, not only would all speedsters throughout space and time instantly lose their powers, but since the Speed Force is such a vital part of the multiverse, the fallout of its destruction could be disastrous. * Temporal Alterations: While a speedster's speed allows him or her to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. Known Users * Jay Garrick / The Flash * Barry Allen / The Flash * Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash (using the Negative Speed Force) Category:Locations Category:Concepts